


The Future of Speech

by dr_zook



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Schwarz - Freeform, Weiß Kreuz: Schwarz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool!AU with Schwarz. Crawford and Schuldig try to date, which sounds easier than it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Future of Speech

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crescentium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescentium/gifts).



> Title borrowed from astonishing [KATATONIA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjLx1b4kuLc). Listen to it while reading to add an edge of teenage despair. ;)

The boy stares at him, says, "Fuck you?" Like one says, "Excuse me?", when they think they misheard the other.

"I said, 'You wanna get us some lunch together?'" Crawford repeats.

"Of course not," the boy wheezes, then his aggravation comes to a halt and he adds, as if it's a surprise for himself: "I don't do lunch."

Crawford feels his left brow shoot above the ridge of his glasses. "Well, then... What about dinner?"

"Listen, Mr Apple-Polisher, I don't know what kind of snow you sniffed this morning, but you should check your supplier. Looks like they sold you the wrong lot." Schuldig kicks himself from the wall he was leaning against, strides past Crawford and thus cuts short his well-deserved break from class.

Crawford sighs and turns to Nagi, standing a few feet away from him. Nagi looks unimpressed by his attempt, but then: he has never seen him impressed by anything or anyone before. Nagi, the nightmare of every teacher, this little know-it-all correcting them whenever they step in front of their pupils. It was his idea to spice up school's daily grind with these stupid dares.

"You lost," Nagi says when he sits down on the bench beside Crawford.

"No, I didn't."

"Liar."

"No. I performed the dare, it's not my fault he doesn't want to."

"Maybe next time."

Crawford's head turns to his friend. "What?"

Nagi swallows the mouthful of his sandwich. "I said, 'Maybe next time.'"

"That's what I thought I heard."


	2. Passing Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crawford tries text messaging now. He won't give up that fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is borrowed from flawless [KATATONIA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YUO73u0nHs). Listen to it while reading to add an edge of teenage angst. ;)

"So not true," Farfarello grits out between shiny teeth.

"'t is," Schuldig says.

"Show," the Irish boy demands before jousting with him in order to snatch his mobile.

Schuldig wheezes with a laugh and dives away from his buddy, shoving his phone down his underwear.

Farfarello looks at him appalled. "That's cheating and gross." He flicks him off, turns around and feigns riveting on the lame teacher who recites even lamer poems and seems miles away from her class. None of them is actually listening to Mrs Old Squinty Eyes, but it's something like a truce hovering between them.

An overconfident smile grazes Schuldig's lips. He knows the SMS dialogue by heart.

_Maybe it's easier for you when we're not personally talking: I'm treating you dinner. Name your preferred time and day._

Fucker. Using the 120 characters to full capacity.

_doesn't change the fact that u made me look like a common tramp when u asked me at the schoolyard dude_

Three minutes later: _That's not what I wanted it to appear like. And for the record: I don't think you are anything like a common tramp._

And not even a minute later: _That wasn't a rejection, right?_

_IT WASNT A YES EITHER FUCKWAD_

_Still no rejection._

_OK MR COCKSURE ITS THURSDAY AT 6_

_Alright. I'll pick you up at your home._

_dont u dare. were meeting at the steak house_

_I'm looking forward to it._

_u r overdoing it crawford_

But Schuldig is still smiling.


End file.
